t_r_o_t_cfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Darkshine903
|} Moth X Dark I don't even know. I've never planned on him being a mate, he's really nervous around she-cats. Moth's been more focused on leadership than mates and stuff in his life, so it might be a new experience for him. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:16, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I found this: http://www.landofthebrave.info/colonial-food.htm Flamestar22 16:19, May 20, 2015 (UTC) Templates Depends on what kind of template you're talking about. If you're meaning the kind, then I can teach you how to make those. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:11, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Click "contribute", and enter Template:(your template's name), and then you would have a template created. It would only allow you to code things on there though... When you're finished making your template, just insert and it would insert into the page. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 21:15, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Charart stuff Okay, so I've tested out the charart. And I've noticed you can't fully color it, it has those white-spots. An example: Anyway to get rid of those? What do you think? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:58, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Much better! I say it is accepted, not sure with the other specialists. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 22:15, May 31, 2015 (UTC) You have to turn that image from a JPEG to a png. That's why you can't fully fill it. On the other hand, I think the foreleg needs a fix. The muscles that connects to the should is too straight. It needs to be round, you know. And the mouth is bothering me. But that's all I have to say since Moth brought up about the rest of our opinions because I haven't even given mine yet. - Dapplefrost022|Wall 23:48, May 31, 2015 (UTC) For what, Fogstorm? Fogstorm's a dark gray tabby, not brown. I prefer picking my own images, I was just asking Dapp if his backstory and what not are good, because it reflects on his looks a little.Silverstar 22:23, June 6, 2015 (UTC) OMG! That gif looks so amazing<3! You're very skilled when it comes to drawing. I can help you out and make that background transparent if you'd like? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:03, June 8, 2015 (UTC) :D Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sure. Sorry, I've been busy with DeviantART xD I've been writing Looking Back :3 Flamestar22 00:20, June 10, 2015 (UTC) It's fine, but please refrain from doing that again. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:45, June 14, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/846-887-686 bored :P gonna draw Ripple of MoonClan☽ 04:05, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Woah, that's awesome. I love that background. You've improved so much .o. Also, just a little mistake, but it's fine ^-^ Moth has a white undercoat, I updated his design, IT'S OKAY THO I STILL LOVE IT<3 Ripple of MoonClan☽ 00:59, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Dark dafuq you snooping for? Don't be going around saying stuff to people pls.Whitestar 04:03, July 16, 2015 (UTC) I didn't ignore you, I just didn't see that you said something on my talk. Anyways, what kind of sig are you looking for? Ripple of MoonClan☽ 03:05, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I didn't draw the flying cat. A10 (talk) 21:17, August 2, 2015 (UTC)A10 a poll for what? Whitestar 23:06, September 5, 2015 (UTC) I think you need a laptop or PC for SAI, so you can't get it on your tablet or on a phone. Also, you can't really get it for free per se. There's a 31 day trial, and afterwards you can still continue using it, though some of its features are blocked, mainly save, export, copy-paste outside of SAI, or anything to stop you from saving any works you created. However, this doesn't really work as you can still save pictures using print screening, then save it from MS Paint, as I do. ~Aquila Not after the 31 day trial, no, but you can still print screen it by pressing Alt+Print Screen. ~Aquila Hey Darky, just wanted to invite you and Icy to a wikia of mine. http://the-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fanfiction_Wikia ''Duskfe''''ather77'' 01:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Dark, I'm going to need you to make a new banner for the Main page, since NightClan and LeafClan are going to be discontinued. Ripple of MoonClan☽ 20:50, October 10, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/258-565-824 Ripple of MoonClan☽ 23:42, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Um... okay. Geez.. [[User talk:Flamestar22|''Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...]] 23:20, October 19, 2015 (UTC) https://join.me/102-534-368 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 00:14, October 29, 2015 (UTC) I fixed it, and changed things up. If you're confused about something, just ask. 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 01:37, October 31, 2015 (UTC) MothxDark :D ?? 'Ripple of MoonClan☽' 02:27, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Reply on RiverClan ;w; 'Ripples in the shallow seas' 00:32, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Dark, my new kik is .ScorchStar. I'll add you to the TROTC group chat that I made for us on kik as well. [[User talk:Flamestar22|Every day is a second chance]][[User:Flamestar22|...'']] 22:26, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Do you need help with a description for Hickorykit? I'm really good at that stuff. 17:12, November 11, 2015 (UTC)